Satorin
"Creatures from Blue Star. I bring you a gift from my planet. Take good care of this hatchling Squelp. He will be your guide and will help you. But you must help him, too." ''- Zanni (Quest for the Silver Tiger)'' Satorin is a Squelp in the Vermonia manga series. He is known to play an important future role in the attack against Uro's army, but how so is currently unknown. Appearance Satorin is a young squelp, who hatched from and egg in Vermonia Book One. He is small enough to be carried around. He is covered in a white fur and has a pink marking on his forehead. He has small horns above his ears. His eyes glow a lavender-purple and has light brown stripes on top of his tail. His necklace is green and consists of three large gems. He seems to be a reincarnation of Uro's twin brother Boros, who was near defeat at the beginning of the series. Queen Frasinella used her magic to begin him anew. Powers Satorin possesses the ability to control multiple elements, which is considered odd as certain beings or tribes who control an element are only able to control one. Satorin does not understand why he holds this ability nor does he know of a 'tribe' he may be from. In Book One, he was able to summon skateboards directly from Blue Star and when faced against an enemy, he was able to create a mountan to protect himself along with Jim , Doug and Naomi. He also created a forest around them at the same time. In Book Four, he demonstrates his multi-element wielding by controlling the water in a fountain. He thinks that he may have even more powers to be discovered. In Book Five, Arussha touches Satorin's pendant which caused a part of Ruka to awaken inside her. Ruka internal spirit began forcing Arussha to enter her first form. Only Captain Acidulous was able to stop her and give Arussha self control again. Once recovered, Arussha described the feeling as "an overwhelming explosion of water from Vermonia". Satorin did not intend this happening to her. In Book Six, after Naomi and Fly have been fallen into a trap in the Ice Palace, Satorin releases a blast of light from his pendant. His eyes glow and his prison is shattered. the blast was so powerful that it was seen from a very long distance, pointing to the sky. He transported Naomi and Fly to Blue Star, in an attempt to save them from harm. Character Items Satorin wears a necklace consisting of three large gems. In book five it is shown that he might have recieved the necklace from Queen Frasinella from when he lived as Boros. She bestowed it upon him with it containg the power of Hikari, her light. This is not confirmed however. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "Only you can help us. Only you can save your friend." "Do you see this forest? I made it too. I grow more powerful with your help." "Your hands, they're choking me!"- when escaping from one of Uro's monsters Trivia Satorin features in the Vermonia Guardian Quest game. He assists the main character on the journey as they find their animal guardian. Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ' '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy Book Five: The Warriors' Trial Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm Category:Character